


Inevitablemente

by hopxfully



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: La manera en la que, inevitablemente, Remus le dice que sí a Sirius.





	Inevitablemente

** Inevitablemente. **

Fue la risa de Sirius, tan escandalosa y contagiosa como siempre, la que hizo a Remus levantar la mirada del libro que tenía entre las manos.

Fue esa sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos casi resplandecientes, esa carcajada que le salía de lo más hondo del pecho, que hacía retumbar las paredes, que le hacía volar la melena y que incendiaba los latidos del corazón de Remus.   
Fue eso, lo que le hizo despegar su atención de las palabras del papel para conducirla hacia las palabras del viento, hacia las palabras de Sirius. Esas que siempre conseguían impregnarse en él. Dijera lo que dijera, Remus era capaz de apartar cualquier cosa y mirarle solo a él. _Contemplarle._

Cuando reía así, los ojos de Sirius parecían estrellas, y Remus quería perderse en ellas hasta encontrar el País de Nunca Jamás, donde nunca jamás dejarle ir.

Cuando reía así, Remus se sentía desfallecer, saturado de tanta felicidad.

Cuando reía así, sin si quiera intentarlo, Sirius lograba que todo aquel que estuviera cerca de él, se parara a mirarle. _A contemplarle_.

Sirius Black era el perro del infierno, pero era el único que conseguía que Remus se sintiera en el cielo.

-Moony tienes que escuchar esto—Estaba diciendo, todavía llorando de la risa, sin apartar la vista del móvil.

Remus sonrió, inevitablemente. Y se acercó a él, descansando su mejilla en el hombro de Sirius, - _inevitablemente-._

Fuera, parecía que el cielo se estaba partiendo y caería sobre ellos, pero ahí dentro, en una mesa apartada en la cafetería más pequeña de toda la ciudad, el calor que Remus sentía estando cerca de Sirius contrastaba con la temperatura exterior.

-Mierda, Lily, deberíamos haber cogido un paraguas—La voz de James resonó por encima del murmullo del local, y ambos chicos alzaron la cabeza para ver a la pareja llegar.

-Te lo dije, pero nunca me haces ni caso—Se quejaba la pelirroja, recogiéndose el pelo mojado en un moño desordenado.

James intentaba secarse las gafas sin mucho éxito, y se tropezó con algunas mesas antes de alcanzar la de sus amigos.

-No me digáis que lleváis mucho tiempo esperando y que encima habéis estado uno leyendo y el otro con el móvil—Les recriminó Lily.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, enlazando su mano con la de Remus, quien simplemente sonrió y la guiñó un ojo.

Ellos no necesitaban hablar para entenderse. No necesitaba llenar el silencio, porque la presencia del uno para el otro y del otro para el uno era suficiente.   
Era algo que la mayoría de gente no entendía. El silencio. La satisfacción de compartir un silencio con alguien, y Remus se sentía orgulloso de tener el privilegio de compartirlo con Sirius.

James negó con la cabeza, entre frustrado y divertido, y se sentó frente a ellos, viendo como Lily se iba al baño murmurando algo sobre lo idiota que sus amigos podían llegar a ser.

Remus volvió la vista al libro cuando Sirius y James se pusieron a hablar, y durante unos minutos, se alejó del mundo real para sumergirse en otro mundo que, lleno de magia, parecía ser mejor.  
Estaba leyendo la historia de un niño con una cicatriz en la frente, de un niño con una infancia difícil, de un niño especial. Y no fue hasta que oyó una voz chirriante cerca suyo que volvió a levantar la vista.

Ahí estaba.   
Otra vez.   
Como siempre.

El chico tenía una sonrisa que a Remus no le gustaba nada, una mirada perspicaz que le hacía estar siempre alerta y una mano demasiado larga que siempre estaba tocando a Sirius.

A Remus no le caía bien.   
Remus sólo lo quería lejos.   
Tocando a otros. Hablando a otros.

Pero el chico parecía tener una fijación un tanto obsesiva por Sirius Orion Black.   
Claro que, todo el mundo la tenía, _inevitablemente._

Remus entendía eso. Estar enamorado de Sirius.   
No era algo que se pudiera controlar.

Pero, aunque lo entendía, no soportaba ver a otras personas tirarle los trastos delante de él.   
Y menos a ese chico.

Ni si quiera sabía su nombre. Y eso que llevaban meses yendo casi cada fin de semana a esa cafetería.

-¿Vais a querer algo?—Preguntó, su voz acuchillando a Remus.

Sirius alzó una ceja, divertido, como siempre que le veía actuar así. Le cogió la mano de nuevo, y negó con la cabeza hacia el chico mientras besaba los nudillos de Remus.

-Invita la casa-Insistió el chaval. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿16? ¿18 como mucho?

Remus estaba empezando a hartarse.   
Al principio no le dio mayor importancia, pero con el paso del tiempo esta situación estaba empezando a crisparle los nervios.

Él no era celoso.   
No quería serlo. Los celos eran inseguridades.   
Pero, joder, él era inseguro.   
Y tenía miedo de perder lo único que tenía sentido en su vida.

Gruñó cuando el chico se inclinó para acercar su rostro al de Sirius, y se apartó lo más que pudo.

-¿Sabes? Creo que sí quiero algo. No sé si podrás ayudarme—Casi ronroneó Sirius, alzando ambas cejas y sonriendo con todos sus dientes.

El chico por un momento se quedó paralizado. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Pero se recompuso inmediatamente, y diligente, esperó a la petición.

-Me gustaría que pusieras…--Pero se calló. Sirius cerró la boca, y fue el primer silencio que compartían que a Remus no le gustó.

Ahogó otro gruñido y viendo como el de pelo largo se levantaba y dirigía al chico a una esquina, agarró su libro y procuró no pensar.   
El problema estaba en esa conexión que parecía compartir con Sirius y que le hacía estar pendiente de él a todas horas. Como si Sirius fuera el metal y Remus el imán, o viceversa.

Tan enfrascado estaba en fruncir el ceño y murmurar impertinencias que no vio las sonrisas compartidas entre Lily y James, que le miraban de reojo y aguantaban la compostura.   
Ellos sabían qué estaba pasando, sabían qué iba a pasar.

James se levantó tras darle un suave beso a su mujer y serpenteó entre las mesas para acercarse a su amigo, mientras que Lily arrastró su silla más cerca de la de Remus para cotillear un poco el libro.

-¿Magia?-Preguntó, intrigada.

Remus sólo asintió, sin fuerzas para responderla.

Su cabeza ya le estaba torturando. _Va a abandonarte, no es como si tu le ofrecieras nada en primer lugar. Mira ese chaval, es joven, tiene carácter, ¿acaso le reprocharías que te dejara de lado por él?_

Remus quería gritar, o callarse para siempre. Quería irse, o no moverse nunca más.

En un momento de esos en los que continuar en la misma página empezaba a ser sospechoso, y dispuesto a pasar, aunque sea, a la siguiente por pura inercia, oyó una leve melodía y levantó la vista de golpe.

En una pequeña tarima de la cafetería, justo en frente de su mesa, estaba Sirius, sentado en un taburete, con su guitarra -de la que nunca se separaba- y un micrófono.

Los primeros acordes hicieron que Remus parpadeara sin poder creerse que de verdad estuviera pasando, pero cuando la electrizante voz de Sirius cruzó la sala, no hubo vuelta atrás.

_It's just another night And I'm staring at the moon I saw a shooting star And thought of you_

Remus notó como un pinchazo en el pecho y se toco el lado izquierdo para asegurarse de que su corazón seguía latiendo.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo, sin desconcentrarse del ritmo, y cuando llegó el estribillo se levantó, acercándose lentamente a él.

_So open your eyes and see The way our horizons meet And all of the lights will lead Into the night with me And I know these scars will bleed But both of our hearts believe All of these stars will guide us home_

Remus sonrió débilmente cuando Sirius se colocó justo frente a él. Alzó la vista para unir sus miradas y se dio cuenta de que por muchos libros y por mucha magia que quisieran alejarle, que le hicieran sentir mejor, el único que conseguía hacerle creer de verdad en algo, en cualquier cosa que se propusieran, era Sirius. Y se dio cuenta de que por muchos chicos - _chavales_ \- que se acercaran, un lobo jamás abandona a su familia, pero, además, un perro será siempre fiel, el más fiel compañero del hombre. Y Sirius era eso. Todo eso.

_I can hear your heart On the radio beat They're playing 'Chasing Cars' And I thought of us Back to the time, You were lying next to me I looked across and fell in love_

Quitándose la guitarra y tendiéndosela a James para que él siguiera tocando, Sirius se acercó aun más y le extendió la mano.

_So I took your hand Back through lamp lit streets I knew Everything led back to you So can you see the stars?_ _Over Amsterdam You're the song my heart is Beating to_

Remus sentía una especie de calambre vibrándole por todo el cuerpo, pero aun con eso y las rodillas temblándole, agarró la mano de quien fue, es y será siempre el amor de su vida y siguió su ritmo de baile.

Ambos empezaron a danzar por entre las mesas, con Sirius todavía cantándole, cada vez más para sólo él que para los espectadores. Su voz, ronca, cerca de su oído, le erizó todo el cuerpo, y Remus quiso besarle ahí mismo, en medio de una cafetería pequeña que apenas nadie conocía, en medio de una canción, a mitad de una vida.

Pero no tuvo ocasión, porque cuando James dio los últimos acordes, Sirius se separó y volvió a la tarima. Con decisión agarró el micrófono y conectó su mirada con la del que fue, es y será siempre el amor de su vida.

-Hace unos años, muchos como para decirlos exactos, le prometí a la persona más espectacular del mundo, que cuando llegara el momento, yo me propondría con esta canción.   
He esperado demasiado, por miedo, _inevitablemente_ , pero ya no quiero malgastar más.   
Era apenas un crío cuando le conocí. Yo estaba con mi hermano en el parque, descubriendo nuevas constelaciones. El único sonido que nos acompañó más de media noche fue el ulular de algún búho y el viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles. Hasta que un sollozo nos interrumpió. Un niño demasiado delgado como estar sano, con el pelo revuelto lleno de ramas rotas y una cicatriz recién abierta cruzándole la cara fue lo que encontramos cuando Reg y yo seguimos el sonido.   
Ya en ese entonces, lo supe. Era el niño más guapo que había visto nunca, y por desgracia, el que más había sufrido también.   
Estuvimos con él lo que quedaba de noche, incluso cuando el sol despuntaba y algún que otro viejo con su perro salía de casa para pasear, nosotros nos quedamos allí con él. Mojándole la herida en agua y secándosela con todo el cuidado del que éramos capaces.   
No hablamos. No nos hacía falta. Nunca nos ha hecho falta.   
El silencio ha sido nuestro gran compañero desde el principio.   
Volvimos a casa, pero yo era incapaz de dejar de pensar, de preguntarme por qué lloraba, por qué tenía que sufrir, quién era, quién le había hecho daño.   
Pasó un mes hasta que le volví a ver. Tenía mejor aspecto. El pelo le caía sobre la cara, pero le llevaba medianamente arreglado, la cicatriz parecía estar curándose y su sonrisa, aun tímida, no delataba nada malo. Estábamos en el mismo parque. Reg me miró y solo tuve que guiñarle un ojo para que él se echara a reír y me dejara vía libre para mí sólo.   
Era un niño, sí, pero no era estúpido, y la curiosidad estaba empezando a consumirme, así que, me acerqué, me presenté y prácticamente le conté toda mi vida en unas pocas horas. Puede que me saltara el dato del DNI, pero porque era demasiado pequeño como para aprendérmelo de memoria, que, si no, también se lo habría contado.   
Él no habló. Ciertamente, me costó bastantes días sacarle algo que tuviera que ver con su vida, y lo poco que conseguí fue. _“Remus John Lupin. Encantado. Ahora puedes irte”._

Esa parte del discurso sacó una leve risita al propio Remus, que intentaba mantener la compostura y parpadeaba continuamente para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

-Debieron pasar unos cuantos meses así, yo hablando sin parar, él escuchando sin cesar.   
Luego nos encontramos en el instituto, y casi me convertí en su sombra. Impedía que se rieran de él por su cicatriz(es) y si lo hacían igualmente, los convertía en un saco de boxeo hasta que se disculpaban.   
No me negaba a mí mismo que sentía algo por aquel pequeño niño delgaducho que dejó de ser un niño, pero jamás de ser delgaducho.  
James, mi mejor amigo, entendía muy bien todo eso de los enamoramientos y las obsesiones, y aunque a él le costó casi tanto como a mí, la pelirroja cayó antes.   
Claro que, Jamie por lo menos lo intentaba. Yo apenas y lanzaba alguna indirecta a veces.   
Prefería ser su amigo eternamente a confesarme y perderlo para siempre.   
Pero, Remus ha sido toda su vida como una incógnita, así que cuando me besó una noche, mientras veíamos las constelaciones como la primera vez que nos encontramos, no quise replantearme _por qué lo hacía_. Nunca me he caracterizado por callarme las cosas, aun así, por lo que le prometí que después de eso, ya no podría escapar de mí, y que, por supuesto, algún día me propondría con _“All of the stars”_ y no estaba dispuesto a oír un “no” por respuesta.   
Lo que nos trae aquí.   
Remus John Lupin, ya sabes las normas, no existen las negativas.   
Sé cómo eres. Como _realmente_ eres. Que hay en tu interior, que es lo que más odias (sobre todo de ti mismo) y que es lo que más te gusta (generalmente de los demás y particularmente de mí). Me conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo de memoria. Cada peca. Cada cicatriz. Y estoy enamorado de ti. Y de todas esas imperfecciones que a mis ojos te hacen perfecto. Estoy enamorado de eso que te hace ser tú. De nuestros silencios. De todo lo que comparto contigo. Estoy enamorado de ti, y aunque no necesito un papel que me confirme mis sentimientos, sinceramente, me encontraría más tranquilo sabiendo que hay un anillo en tu dedo que te permitirá quedarte con todo lo que me pertenece si alguna vez me pasa algo. Porque todo lo mío es también tuyo. Todo de mí te pertenece. Yo lo hago. Y no me arrepiento.   
Así que, Remus John Lupin, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Se miraron, apenas consciente de lo que les rodeaba.

-No tengo opción, ¿verdad?–La sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

-No la tienes—Aseguró Sirius, su mano derecha temblando ligeramente cuando la extendió hacia su pareja.

Remus temblando también, se acercó para dársela, _inevitablemente._ Y le besó, _inevitablemente._ Y se casó con él, _inevitablemente._ Y si alguna vez oyes el rumor de que acabaron por convertirse en polvo y cenizas, no te lo creas, porque si te fijas bien en las estrellas que más brillan, podrás darte cuenta de que hay una nueva constelación que sólo aparece las noches de luna llena; un lobo y un perro se persiguen por todo el firmamento, alcanzándose en el despunte del sol _, inevitablemente_.

**Author's Note:**

> La canción es la de "All of the stars" de Ed Sheeran, y en YouTube hay un vídeo de Wolfstar con ella.


End file.
